The paper industry currently has no synthetic solution adjunctive to cationic wet strength resins which controls, and preferably improves the wet to dry strength ratio of paper. This ratio is important, as it is a measure of the softness of paper—critical in such products as tissue and towel. Anionic polymers have been shown to improve wet strength of fibrous substrates with the polyamide resin or other cationic strength agents, however, these anionic polymers also improve dry strength thereby maintaining the wet to dry ratio, not improving it. As such, it would be advantageous to develop a composition that enables a market participant to control the wet to dry strength ratio of paper.